


Taking Care of the Little One

by NightRaven789



Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buckbeak - Freeform, Caretaking, Healing, Hippogriffs, Rubeus Hagrid's Hut, baby Buckbeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: The time Hagrid took in an injured baby hippogriff and named it Buckbeak.
Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106594
Kudos: 3





	Taking Care of the Little One

**Author's Note:**

> THC/The Houses Competition.
> 
> Round 1- Drabbles
> 
> House - Gryffindor
> 
> Class - Charms
> 
> Prompt(s) [Creature] Hippogriff
> 
> Word Count. 579

Thank you to the wonderful Beta of this story charlotteredmond99

Taking Care of the Little One

Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, was known for his big heart and kind soul. So, when he saw an injured baby hippogriff lying next to his deceased mother, he had no other choice but to carry the small helpless creature back to his hut to care for it. Due to the wounds on the mother and the fact that it was a full moon last night, Hagrid suspected it was a werewolf attack that had killed the mother; it was a miracle that the young one had survived.

The young hippogriff was beautiful with its light grey gleaming coat, which smoothly changed from feathers to hair. Its wing was laid out on the ground, broken from the attack; Hagrid would never know how the young hippogriff had broken its wing, but with it grounded, it was helpless to predators, especially one this young.

Picking up the small lad was easy enough; with a baby hippogriff weighing only thirty pounds, it was nothing for the half-giant. It was also a blessing that the baby hippogriff hadn't developed its proud physique yet that an adult hippogriff held, something that didn't come until later in life.

Carrying the hippogriff back to his hut, Hagrid set him down on a woolen quilt next to the roaring fire, wanting to get the small thing warmed up before he did anything else. Knowing that he needed to show the creature that he could be trusted before he tended to the injured wing, he set up making a bottle. He crushed up some hymenoptera, beetles, caddisflies and cockroaches. Mixing the ground insects into some warm milk, he added a little bit of vanilla before pouring it into an enlarged baby bottle.

"Now, firs' thing firs'. We need to get ya some food," Hagrid spoke as he made his way over to the hippogriff and sat down next to him, doing what he could to make himself less threatening. Hagrid knew that his size could make creatures, along with people, uneasy; it was never easy being a half-giant.

He held the bottle out to the hippogriff, watching as the young creature sniffed the contents before wrapping its tongue around the nipple and started to work the milk out.

"There yeh go, tha' must feel better. We need ta come up with a name for yeh," Hagrid spoke softly and soothingly. "What about Buckbeak?" Hagrid asked as he continued to hold the bottle for the hippogriff until it was done.

Setting down the bottle, Hagrid got up and gathered up the supplies that would be needed to fix the hippogriff's wing before quickly making his way back.

"Alright, little one, I know this is gonna ta hurt, but I promise yeh'll feel much better after," Hagrid said as he grabbed the wing, gently feeling for the break before snapping it back into place, earning himself a nasty bite.

"I know, little one," Hagrid soothed, not bothered by the bite he just received.

Once Hagrid was sure that the bones were in the proper place, he placed two large sticks on either side of the wing, taping it before bringing the wing up to the body and wrapping the long white strip bandage around the hippogriff to keep him from moving it.

"There yeh go, Buckbeak, all better. Yeh be flying in no time," Hagrid said as he sat with the hippogriff for the rest of the night, making sure the young creature was kept warm and comfortable.


End file.
